onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 608
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 682 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.0 | rank = 4 | charDebut = Sugar, Machvise, Baby 5, Gladius, Giolla, Lao G, Ginko | locationDebut = Dressrosa }} "The Mastermind in the Shadows! Doflamingo Moves!" is the 608th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law walks into the SAD Room. The door closes on Section A and it turns out Sanji is still alive. Tashigi tells the marines that the Vergo who attacked them is fake so that they could proceed with the mission. Vergo speaks with Doflamingo about Law while Baby 5 attacks him. Doflamingo stops her from attacking him. Monet shows off her powers to Luffy. Chopper keeps the drugged children busy so that Mocha can run off to stop the drug. The rest of the Straw Hats are busy escaping section B. Kin'emon and Brook cut down the dragon. A little girl tells the two hazmat suit men that Momonosuke entered the secret room and turned into a dragon. Long Summary Law walks into the SAD production room, looks up at the giant tank, and smiles. Meanwhile, the Marines are crushed that the shutter closed, trapping Sanji and Vergo in with the gas. Someone tries to make an announcement about Law over the PA system, but the Marines are distracted as Sanji has appeared above them carrying two unconscious Marine soldiers. Sanji is happy to see Tashigi and tells the other soldiers to shut up, saying he only likes it when girls cheer for him. He takes a step and winces in pain. A Marine asks if he hurt his leg, and Sanji tells him he only takes sympathy from women, but realizes it could have been worse if he had continued fighting Vergo. Sanji asks what happened to Vergo, as he suddenly took off. The Marines say that the man Sanji fought was an impostor and the real Vergo would never do something like that. They look to Tashigi for confirmation, and she gives an empty agreement. Vergo is inside block B, moving quickly using Geppo. He is talking on a baby Den Den Mushi with someone, telling him that Law is after the SAD and how he has betrayed them. The person on the other end laughs, and the scene changes to Dressrosa, where Doflamingo is laughing, saying that he thought of Law as a little brother and watched over him, calling the whole thing a shame. Doflamingo continues the conversation as a nearby window is destroyed. An angry and visibly upset woman is suddenly in front of him, her left arm a cannon that she is pointing at the Shichibukai. Doflamingo takes no notice and tells Vergo that the first thing he would do if he was Law, would be to destroy the SAD production room. An explosion then occurs, completely enveloping Doflamingo. He is seen lying in the rubble, his legs straight up in the air, still talking to Vergo as if nothing happened, saying that he would kill Caesar Clown, the man Law and the Straw Hats want to kidnap. This irritates the woman, who attacks Doflamingo with a scythe from her right arm as he dodges by leaning to the left and mentions that Caesar is the only one in the world who knows how to produce SAD. A man in a top hat and leather mask sitting nearby pulls out a pistol and casually shoots the woman who is trying to assault Doflamingo, who goes on to say that killing Caesar would be detrimental. A rotund, bearded man, wearing sunglasses and a unitard leans over the injured woman, whom he addresses as Baby 5, saying that slaughter that piece of scum where he stands. She angrily says that she will not forgive him this time and Doflamingo mentions that a series of misfortunes will occur. An old woman playing cards nearby asks Doflamingo what he will do about Law. The old man she is playing with says the choice should be obvious, as Law has turned traitor. Doflamingo orders Vergo to kill Law, with absolutely no mercy to the point that Law will wish he was never born. He then leans back slightly to dodge an axe from Baby 5. Vergo asks if he should take a photo of Law's body with the camera he bought in Dressrosa. Doflamingo tells him he never bought a camera, and Vergo says he will just cut off an ear as Doflamingo stops Baby 5 with his ability. Doflamingo then addresses Caesar and Monet. He warns them to watch out for Luffy, saying he has Haoshoku Haki and his potential might be greater than Law's. He goes on to say that he has a woman with him who is just a little too hot-blooded at the moment, and he is sending Baby 5 and Buffalo over to help them. When their business is finished, they will all return to Dressrosa. Back in block B, Kin'emon and most of the Straw Hats are riding Brownbeard. Zoro comments how the little dragon is a lot more troublesome than the bigger one he fought earlier. Brownbeard panics, saying that since the whole area is on fire, the tanks full of hazardous chemicals could explode, which would destroy the walls and let the deadly gas in. Kin'emon becomes empowered, saying he cannot allow that dragon to exist. Brook then says that he will kill it, saying he cannot forgive the creature, no matter what. He remembered when the dragon was about to bite him, but then turned away looking disappointed. Usopp tells Brook there is no part of him the dragon could eat. Brook angrily fires back that bones have nutritional value too. Brook and Kin'emon then get into an argument over who will kill the dragon. While they are arguing, Nami is waving her hands, praying for the dragon to "fall for it". Brownbeard asks what she is doing, and Nami tells him she is doing a samurai impression, but Usopp corrects her saying she means ninja. The dragon flies in between three clouds and gets electrocuted in Nami's Thunder Trap. Kin'emon is surprised that the "breast band lady" can use ninjutsu, much to Nami's annoyance. Usopp then uses Green Star Rafflesia, causing the dragon to crash into it and be momentarily stunned. Robin then uses Quarento Fleur: Quatro Mano Hold to clip the dragon's wings. Kin'emon is surprised that the tengu (Usopp) and the escort (Robin) can also use ninjutsu, confusing all of their weapons and abilities for ninja techniques. As the dragon falls, it unleashes a breath of fire down on the group. Kin'emon jumps in front of Brook, calling him Sir Corpse, and cuts the flames with his sword. Brook and Kin'emon then use Gavotte Bond en Avant and Flaming Slash, respectively, at the same time on the dragon, effectively defeating it. Brook was then momentarily bothered by being called a corpse before remembering he is one. Everyone celebrates their victory as Brook and Kin'emon continue to stomp on the unconscious dragon. Brook then asks Kin'emon why he hates dragons, saying the samurai acted almost as if it were an act of revenge. Kin'emon tells him that revenge is pretty close. They then run after Brownbeard, realizing they were left behind. Nami then points up to a balcony above them. They see Chopper in Monster Point, fending off the giant children. Nearby, in the second floor checkup room, a guard in a hazmat suit says a little girl is ok to go back to Biscuits Room and have her candy. She then asks where "that other kid" went, confusing the two men in the room. She says that a kid named Momonosuke went into the forbidden secret room and turned into a small dragon. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Baby 5 first attacked Doflamingo in the manga, she did not mention her reason for trying to kill him like in this episode. *In the anime, the name of Monet's Devil Fruit is revealed during her confrontation with Luffy while in the manga, the name of the fruit was revealed while she was fighting Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Zoro later on. *The anime adds the following scenes: **The anime adds an extra scene of Luffy fighting Monet, before she traps him in the ten-layer Kamakura. **Caesar and Monet are surprised to learn that Luffy has Haoshoku Haki. **Chopper speaking with Mocha, and the kids breaking through the door. *The title of this episode hints at Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers as a String Human. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation